The present invention relates to a garbage pail adapted to be installed in cabinets having a swingable door, with the bearing axis of the cabinet door extending verticaly, laterally of the wall surface of the pail, on which axis there is seated a support which bears the pail, and having coupling means for attaching the pail to the door.
One structure of this type is known from Federal Republic of Germany Pat. No. 2,916,183. In that device the coupling means consists of a driving pin which is fastened on the door and which engages behind a profiled ring on the bottom of the pail support. The attaching of the pail to the door can be effected by the partial dismantling of such couplng means. This, however, as a general rule, encounters limitations, so that one must manage as best one can, for instance, in order to clean the inside of the cabinet. On the one hand, that development, which is conceived of practically as a permanent attachment, also results in difficulties from a mounting standpoint, for instance, in the manner that the suspension from the hinge pins must be coordinated with the suspension of the driving pin. On the other hand, said attachment of the pail to the door results, as a rule, in a limiting of the swing of the door to about 90.degree..